Duet
by congressmanmabel
Summary: After Stan walks in on Dipper singing again, the two have a heart-to-heart discussion and bonding ensues.


_**Based on saisai-chan's headcanon ( post/134097725779/headcanon-that-stan-actually-loves-to-sing-but-is) and her wonderful GF fanart**_ _ **( post/134117361660/based-on-these-headcanons-i-just-want-stan-and)**_

* * *

It was a typical day at the Mystery Shack. No nightmare-fueled creatures, no mind-warping conspiracy theories. The general atmosphere was about as normal as normal can be...and that can become frustratingly boring for one twelve-year old boy.

This day in particular was a rare case since Dipper Pines was left home alone; Grunkle Stan had to go into town to complete his errands while Ford and Mabel went on an expedition to find fairies as part of their much-needed bonding session. Tired from the lack of company, Dipper scavenged through the hallway closet in search of some kind of amusement since there was nothing on television and he read through his Sibling Bros. books twice over. After going through the pile of worn-out board games, he discovered the karaoke machine. Dipper briefly reminisced his sing-along with Mabel and Grunkle Stan, and how their rendition of 'Taking Over Midnight' sung in three-part harmony eradicated the zombies. After disposing the undead body parts from the shack and curing Soos's zombism, the karaoke machine was stowed away in the closet and left untouched ever since.

Realizing that the others won't return to the shack until later on, he grabbed the karaoke machine from inside the closet and trotted downstairs. Dipper sprinted towards the living room and found a power outlet near the poker table. Upon plugging the karaoke machine into the rectangular white outlet, Dipper immediately turned it on. When the menu appeared on the display screen, the boy eagerly pressed the green arrow button to scroll through the song playlist, searching for his favorite pop tune: 'Disco Girl', by Icelandic pop sensation _BABBA_. Dipper's eyes lit up when he found the song. Without hesitation, he made his selection and pressed the play button. The screen transitioned into song mode as the 80s synthesizer background music started up. Microphone in hand, Dipper excitedly stared at the lyric screen in anticipation, waiting for his moment to shine...

* * *

Stanley Pines pulled his red Diablo up to the driveway. The con man returned from his run to the grocery store to stock up on food. He also purchased a bag of jumbo-sized marshmallows, an eight-pack of chocolate bars and a box of graham crackers for some campfire s'mores after dinner. While retrieving the paper bags loaded with sustenance, he began to mindlessly sing the 'Stan Wrong Song'. Sure there was some shame to the tune's history as he was forced to sing it on camera as a result of losing a bet to Mabel. He was stuck in an uncomfortable neon orange tracksuit for least thirty takes before Mabel finished filming the entire thing! But despite all that, Stan found the song to be both endearing and extremely catchy.

 _I'm Stan and I was wrong!_ _I'm singing the Stan wrong song!_

 _I shouldn't have taken that chance,_ _so here's my remorseful dance!_

The moment he opened the door to the shack, the sounds of European pop music and a spirited, pubescent singing voice rang in the elder man's ears. Confused, he dropped the groceries and started to search for the source. He peeked from behind the living room entrance to find Dipper putting on a show for himself. The boy posed in a dramatic stance on the poker table, passionately singing into the microphone.

 _Disco girl!_

 _Coming through!_

 _That girl is you!_

Dipper was even singing the same song from the bathroom incident as fate would have it. And even though the boy was singing into a karaoke machine, Stan had to admit that the kid had some decent vocals. _"Is this kid part of the choir club back at his home town or somethin'? "_ The conman pondered to himself. He figured that the boy must know of his musical gift and wanted to warm up his vocal chops through karaoke. After moments of thinking, Stanley's devious side started to kick in as part of him wanted to see Dipper's reaction to getting caught singing yet again.

"Hey there kiddo!" Grunkle Stan revealed himself, casually walking into the living room.

Dipper froze in place when he heard that all-too-familiar gravelly voice. When his eyes darted at his great uncle, he was overcome with mortification. He dropped the microphone, his eyes widening in terror. "Grunkle Stan! I-I-I thought that you out running errands."

"I was." Stan replied nonchalantly as he grinned at his grandnephew.

The poor boy's face turned scarlet from embarrassment as Stan slowly approached was the second time this summer that the fez-wearing man happened to walk in on the boy's private musical session. He hopped down from the table and turned off the machine.

Normally Stan would get a kick out of playfully messing with the young boy. But upon seeing Dipper in a state of anxiety, he decided to stop poking fun at his flustered nephew and try to give him some relief.

With gentle hands holding onto Dipper's shoulders, Stan successfully halted the boy in his attempt to escape the scene. The old con man turned the boy around while kneeling down to meet him at eye level. "Hey Dipper, you know I was just joking around. I'm not gonna tell the others if that's what you're thinkin'." He informed his nephew in a lighter tone of voice. "And in all honesty, I thought your singing was really great!"

Dipper exhaled in relief when Stan promised to not tell another soul about his karaoke session. But his alleviation was short-lived when his Grunkle complimented his singing. The boy's skeptical side wants to believe that Stan is lying for convenience's sake, but the old man's positive vocal inflection was sincere enough to pique the boy's interest. "Wait a minute….you really think I'm good at singing?"

"Well of course I do!" Grunkle Stan reassured his grandnephew. "You never told me you could sing!"

"That's because I never really told anyone else besides Mabel." Dipper answered, nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Really? Well would you like to talk about it?" Stan asked politely, to which Dipper nodded. The fez-headed man led his grandnephew over to the poker table. Settling down on the wooden chairs, the two of them knew that they were in for a long discussion.

"Actually, I only sing if I'm by myself." Dipper began to explain. "Sometimes when I'm alone, I sing whatever upbeat tune comes to mind, which is usually Top 40 pop hits. I find it to be a helpful way to distract myself from my anxiety and it almost always cheers me up. But I never sing outside of that and no one knows about it unless someone just so happens to walk-in on me singing. And I think the both of us already know about _that_."

Stan chuckled at Dipper's snark at the end of his explanation. He could empathize with Dipper's situation, trying to find some coping mechanism to combat loneliness and negative emotions.

"I know what you mean." Stan spoke up, immediately catching Dipper's attention. "I'm sure you know this, but I've been alone for a long portion of my life. It was hard to motivate myself when times were tough on me. But, like you, would sing somethin' peppy whenever I was on my own. And I just always found myself doing it, whether I'm driving or in the shower and even when I was fixing up the portal. Singing helped break the silence and it lightened up the mood."

Dipper listened in silence. _I guess I have more in common with Stan than I thought._ The boy pondered. He was glad that he took the time to converse with Stan. "I guess that makes two of us then, huh?" Dipper commented.

Stanley gave the boy a small smile. "I guess it does. And I'm sorry that I scared you like I did."

"It's alright." The boy piped up.

"I just thought you were so good that you were practicing for choir try-outs or somethin' like that." Stan assumed.

"What, me? Nah, I don't think I could ever be apart of my school's chorale group, or even the school musical for that matter." Dipper answered, his positive energy in his voice starting diminish.

"Well how come kiddo?" Stan inquired with concern.

Dipper let out a wistful sigh. "Look Grunkle Stan, you probably don't know this, but back in Piedmont, I'm kind of a social outcast." Stanley looked glum as Dipper started to discuss his home life back in California.

"My peers made fun of my birthmark, no one except Mabel would give me Valentine's Day cards, and I was always picked last at team sports in gym class."

"You and me _both_." Stan commented, empathizing with Dipper's social situation. The businessman remembered during his childhood how he and Ford were constantly ostracized by the other kids of Glass Shard Beach. He hoped that his niblings would never experience the same treatment he and his brother received as kids. In spite of the changing times, children are still capable of being cruel to one another. Stan sadly sighed as his nephew continued to speak.

"I just don't think that joining chorale or the school musical would boost my social life. Even if I do end up liking it, I know that there's always going to be people who make fun of my interests anyways. It's just 'why even bother?', you know?" Dipper looked down feeling very defeated. He knew that start of the new school year was approaching fast and he didn't want to lose touch with his newfound family and friends in Gravity Falls. Dipper's train of thought was broken the moment he felt a gentle hand lift his chin up. Looking upwards, the boy saw a tender look on his Grunkle's face.

"Dipper, I don't wanna pressure you into somethin' you don't want to do. But if you are interested in signing up for an activity as a positive outlet, you shouldn't let other people's opinions get in the way of your passions and what you love to do." The hatted boy's eyes lit upon hearing Stan's encouraging suggestion. "You never know 'til you try. And just remember, if you wanna get involved in a new activity, you'll always have your sister's support as well as mine."

Dipper was touched to hear Stan's advice, and it was even more moving to know that he would always cheer him on. Without hesitation, Dipper wrapped his arms around the old con man, engulfing him in his embrace. Stan was shocked at first, since he rarely receives hugs from the boy. Sure enough, Stanley returned the gesture, looping his arms around his nephew.

Due to his great uncle's sound encouragement, Dipper just might consider joining chorale if it meant that he gets to do what he enjoys. "Thank you Grunkle Stan."

"Sure thing kiddo." Stanley said, giving the boy a compassionate smile.

"I just hope you're right about this as opposed to your dating advice." Dipper joked as he playfully shoved Stan's arm.

"So my tips to get girls to like you backfired, big whoop. No one's perfect ya know!" Stan exaggerated as he gave Dipper a quick noogie. He lightly tapped the boy's hat off his head as he went over to turn the karaoke machine back on.

"So, you wanna sing a duet with me?" Stanley asked, offering the microphone to Dipper. "We can finish that Disco Girl song if you like."

Dipper smiled at his Grunkle. Stan may have been off-putting to him when he first arrived in Gravity Falls, but the old man was someone that the boy could relate to and give some words of wisdom...so long as it has nothing to do with romance or completing taxes.

"I'd love to Grunkle Stan." Dipper answered with a smile.

* * *

Outside the Mystery Shack, Mabel and Ford were leisurely strolling with Waddles leading the two of them to the front porch.

"I'm sorry we couldn't find any faries sweetheart." Ford sadly sighed.

"It's okay Grunkle Ford." Mabel said, trapping his legs in a loving hug. "I'm just happy I got to spend the whole afternoon getting to know you better."

"Me too Mabel." The aging scientist agreed, a six-fingered hand playfully ruffling her hair.

When they entered the house, they welcomed with the sounds of two distinct voices belting out the Icelandic pop classic.

"Singing?" Mabel questioned to herself aloud. She and Ford exchanged looks of confusion before the elder Pines pressed himself and his grandniece up against the wall.

"This is bad..." Ford stated softly, so not to draw too much attention to himself.

"What's wrong?" Mabel asked, perturbed by her Grunkle's drastic change in behavior.

"What if parasitic creatures are using their mind-control on Dipper and Stan, and are using their voices to lure us into a trap?!" He inquired out of paranoia.

"Come on Grunkle Ford," The twelve-year-old jokingly dismissed him as she flapped her hand downward. "I'm sure they're just having some fun Grunkle-nephew bonding."

"But that's what these creatures would want you to think! The moment you let your guard down, BOOM! They have you in their grasp! Believe me Mabel, after my interactions with Bill and traveling throughout the multiverse, you can never be too certain about these things..."

Ford gripped onto his laser gun, Mabel imitating the same action with her military grade grappling hook. If she can't reason with the man, she might as well prepare herself for any potential danger. When they peeked from behind the wall, they saw Dipper and Stan singing together with the karaoke machine.

 _Disco girl! Coming through! That girl is you!_

 _Ooh Oo-Ooh! Ooh Oo-Ooh!_

Ford was dumbfounded, his feet were cinder blocks as he stood from behind the living room entrance. He watched his brother and grand-nephew have an exuberant sing-a-long, looking at each other with big goofy grins on their faces. There was no way that this was real.

"OH MY GOSH!" Mabel gasped dramatically, her eyes widening at what she was witnessing. "This is the first time I've seen those two bonding!" A wide smile was plastered on her face upon seeing her bro-bro Dipper spend some quality time with Grunkle Stan.

"I gotta grab my camera!'" Mabel sprinted from the entryway in search for her Polaroid camera in the hopes of capturing yet another wonderful summer memory for her scrapbook. Ford was about to enter the room, but Mabel quickly turned around to face Stanford.

"And don't you dare try to stop their moment! If you do, I'll pour Mabel juice on everything you own!"

Stanford was shocked at the scolding he received from his grandniece. Mabel's orders alone made it clear that she was a force to be reckoned with and he wouldn't dare disobey her word. Now knowing that he could not interfere with the karaoke duet, Ford could only look on in silence as the Dipper and Stanley sang their hearts out.

 _Perhaps there's more to Dipper than I first realized..._

* * *

 _ **I originally wrote this fic before the finale, so I made some slight changes, like Ford realizing that Dipper is his own person with his own interests and not Ford 2.0.**_

 _ **Please R &R, Thank You!**_


End file.
